


CEO Kim

by nobetterpicture



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu becomes a hotel CEO. No, seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CEO Kim

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Junsu's fancy business cards (https://31.media.tumblr.com/fa72a432213cad7ee206c91b889f3bc9/tumblr_nb70dy1gEu1qav8v0o5_500.png) for the Toscana, the idea of Junsu being a legitimate HOTEL CEO blew my mind. 
> 
> This is the result of my blown mind. Enjoy??? The ending is kind of what I wanted to write in the first place, but then the intro became....like 75% of the actual fic, haha.

Junsu’s life was pretty busy.

Between his Dracula performances and weekly, jet-setting JYJ concert schedule, Junsu barely had time to breathe or even get in a round of League when his fingers started twitching.

But there was one thing that had been taking up all of his free time lately. His baby-turned-monster project.

His Toscana hotel on the beautiful Jeju island. 

-

Originally, building a hotel had been his father’s idea. 

Before, his father had owned and ran their family’s old pizza shop, but as Junsu and Dong Bang Shin Ki grew in fame, the shop became more of a hassle than something that his father enjoyed. 

After closing the shop, he assured both of his parents that they wouldn’t have to work and that they could live a comfortable, easy life now. With both him and Junho working and having their own careers, there was nothing more that they wanted to do than let their parents relax for the rest of their lives.

But of course, that wasn’t going to happen.

-

“What about...a hotel?” Mr Kim tossed out one night at dinner. It was Chuseok and after the split, Junsu felt lucky enough to actually be home and spending time with his family. 

“A hotel?” 

“A hotel. I know you want us to just retire and relax but…” Junsu watched as his father turned and smiled at his mother and automatically, he braced himself. While he loved his parents, there were times that the two of them were a scary team together. 

Quickly glancing over at Junho, his twin shrugged and reached for more food. 

“We were thinking that Jeju would be a perfect place for it, especially since it’s such a beautiful place and has all the natural landscapes.” His father said, sliding his hand to link fingers with his wife’s.

“Like palm trees.” His mother followed, looking over and giving Junsu her sweetest smile. “Your favorite.”

“Uh…” Junsu didn’t know what to think then.

A hotel? Could they- _he_ even afford that? Sure, he had plenty of money, but the costs of building and supporting a business like a hotel would be...ridiculous. He could buy eight different luxury sports cars and still have money left over in comparison. 

He sat there, staring at his glass of water for a while, letting the options and numbers run through his head. Until Junho coughed next to him. 

“Uh...being...on Jeju would mean that...you wouldn’t be as bothered by fans and...you’d have a place that you could escape to that’s not too far from Seoul.” 

Junsu raised an eyebrow at his twin’s words and ignored the sound of crumpling paper. He’d have a talk with him later. That bribe had to have been too good.

But surrounded by the hopeful smiles or his parents and the somewhat-already defeated look of his twin, Junsu sighed and gave in. 

“I’m already outnumbered, so I guess-”

“GREAT, we already have a location scouted!”

“Junsu-yah, this is why mother loves you the best~”

“MOTHER, PLEASE. WE’RE AT THE DINNER TABLE NOT ON TWITTER.”

\- 

As the plans started, Junsu felt like a rookie all over again. Sure, he had designed his apartment before with the help of an architect, but that one simply one apartment. 

This was going to be more than one _building_ , with hundreds of rooms that needed beds and chairs and showers and toilets and little baskets to hold towels and free shampoo. He needed to think about adding pools or a golf course or have it set right on the beach so the guest could wake up to the sunrise on the ocean. 

“Is this even possible?” He asked Junho one day while they were a little ways back from their parents. Today was the day they were going to sign the contracts for the land the hotel would be built on. 

Junho took one look at him and threw an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s going to take a lot of work and time...and money. Mostly a lot of money.” 

Both of them laughed at that. They walked in silence for a bit until Junho spoke again.

“Really though...I think that if anyone could do it, you can, Junsu-yah. Not because you’re Superstar Xia, Musical Actor Kim Junsu. But because you’re my little twin brother, Kim Junsu.” 

Junho squeezed his arm and let go, continuing to walk down the stone path. 

For all that Junsu had been through, he was still amazed at how much wiser his twin was. Grinning, he ran after him and jumped on his back.

“Oy, I’m not little you ass!”

-

But in the end, Junho was right.

It did take a lot of work.

And a lot of time.

And _especially_ a lot of money.

But Junsu never half-assed anything in his life or career and he especially wasn’t going to start now.

They hired and fired designers and construction workers. Changed the resources more than a few times and made sure that, if possible, used resources like stones and other things right from Jeju or Korea itself. They tested multiple mattresses and pools and shampoos and soaps and chairs, making sure that everything was worth every single cent that they paid for and that their future guest would be paying for as well.

Junsu wanted his family- wanted _himself_ , to be proud of this hotel and so long as he was funding it, so long as he had a say in it, he would be. 

Even though they had already exceeded the original budget by far, they pushed back the opening date twice. Seeing the state that the hotel then, Junsu wasn’t happy with it. The hotel wasn’t big enough.

So he added more. 

They held a preview fanmeeting and ribbon cutting, all ready to actually open the hotel...only to once again push back the actual opening date to the public.

Everything had to be perfect and until it was, Junsu wasn’t ready to show the world what the Toscana was just yet.

-

But now...Now the Toscana was ready. 

Every room was made up: sheets perfectly tucked, pillows fluffed, toilet paper folded in a fancy diamond, sinks covered in all-natural-Jeju-grown-green tea infused toiletries. They already had a list of people waiting to stay on opening day, bookings for every room, from cheapest to the most expensive villa, Villa Toscana, that he personally designed himself. 

Thanks to Dracula and his JYJ schedules, his parents and Junho were the ones frequently flying back and forth between Seoul and Jeju, making sure that everything was on schedule. The staff had been in training for a couple months now and, thanks to a few test runs, they were already able to weed out some of the bad apples that some how got in. 

Currently, the hotel was only half up and running, in its last testing stages. Junsu and the other members of the hotel board had invited their close friends and family to come and test out the hotel on a two night trial-basis. With less than a month until opening, all that was left was to make sure that everything was fully operating and functional come opening day.

And luckily, so far nothing but wonderful compliments had come their way about the Toscana. 

As his make-up artist moved away to find her favorite eyeshadow to use on him for his Dracula performances, Junsu couldn’t help but slip his hand into the pocket of his dalmatian robe. 

Inside held his first ever business card, something that he wouldn’t forget. 

Carefully, his fingers traced the cut-out letters on the card. **T-O-S-C-A-N-A**

Moving down, his nails scratched across the raised print beneath it. 

**CEO Kim Junsoo**

Unfortunately, his mother used her favorite English spelling of his name, but the fact remained the fact: he was officially a CEO.

A hotel CEO. Just like Yoochun played as in _Miss Ripley_ , only...real. Really real. 100% real.

His make-up artist came back quickly enough and he pulled his hand out of his pocket. By the time the eyeshadow touched his lid, he was already halfway between being CEO Kim Junsu and the immortal vampire, Dracula. 

-

Between his afternoon and evening shows, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Surprised to see it was Junho, he answered immediately.

“Hyung? Is everything okay?”

Usually, they didn’t call each other until night time, if they weren’t already together. He knew that Junho was at Toscana dealing with everything and everyone and being the best twin and business partner as Junsu sang on stages in Korea and around Asia. 

“Everything is…fine.”

Junsu didn’t like the pause in Junho’s voice.

“It doesn’t sound fine...did someone steal a bunch of shampoo _again_? I know that it’s good shampoo but-”

“Junsu.”

“I mean it’s good enough to keep my hair soft and healthy when I’m dying it every week. But I made sure to pay our workers really good salaries-”

Junho’s laughter cut him off.

“Junsu-yah. It’s just…” He paused again and Junsu was ready to pull out his tablet and book a ticket to Jeju tonight after his second show. It was possible to be back for his evening show tomorrow night...somehow. 

“Jaejoong hyung is here.” Oh.

Oh no.

_Oh NO._

“With some of his friends and said that you booked him one of the suites? And apparently Yoochun’s stopping by for the night too? Do they really have this much time?” The confusion in Junho’s voice matched the rising panic in Junsu’s mind. 

He could hear Jaejoong’s voice muffled in the background and felt his phone vibrate with incoming text messages.

“Don’t let them past the lobby. Keep an eye on them.” Junsu finally replied, fingers swiping and typing and getting the fastest ticket to Jeju. “WHATEVER YOU DO, DON’T LET THEM IN A ROOM.”

There was absolutely NO way that they were going to spend tonight in the Toscana under his watch. 

-

Around 1am, make-up still on and hair made up, Junsu stepped out of a limo in front of the Toscana.

Taking a moment to admire how beautiful his hotel looked at night, he straightened his blazer and walked into the lobby, heading straight for the two people on the couch.

“Ah~ CEO Kim! What a surprise!”

Jaejoong was grinning, cheeks a little red as he leaned against Yoochun’s shoulder. Junho stood off the to side, looking tired but very amused at the same time. The complimentary bar drinks had been Junho's idea and seemed to work well.

And thankfully, his twin had followed Junsu's own instructions to the T, they were the only ones in the lobby- Jaejoong’s friends tucked safely away in one of the luxury suites that Jaejoong was asking for earlier.

“So...are you here to personally escort us to the ‘Villa Toscana’ as your extra special VVIP clients?” Yoochun yawned, arm curling tighter around Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Widening his stance, Junsu tucked his hands into his pockets, feeling very at ease against his members for once.

“No. I’m here to give you this.”

Two of his business cards landed on their laps. 

“Wow, look at you. CEO with fancy business cards.” Jaejoong flipped the card in his hand. “I don’t even have ones for Moldir...or at least...I don’t think so.” 

“So now that you’ve shown off your business card, a bed would be ah-” Yoochun grinned, hand sliding down to Jaejoong’s waist. “Really nice right about now, CEO Kim-sshi.”

Ah- to finally have power. 

Junsu looked over at Junho and smiled.

“Hyung? If you would?”

His twin rolled his eyes but pulled the two off the couch and toward the entrance. 

“The map on the website showed a different path to Villa Toscana from the lobby…” Yoochun commented, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Junsu as they walked past him.

“Oh, you’re not going to the Villa Toscana. You’re going to the hotel next door.” Junsu sat down on the couch with a happy smile. “Already booked your room for you.”

“What.”

“Kim Junsu!!!”

“That’s CEO Kim, please. You have my business card.” Junsu called out as he crossed his legs. “Please send your complaints to my email and my secretary will get them to me...if they’re important.” 

Like hell he was going to let those idiots christen the hotel before he had the chance. 

“Be sure to make a normal reservation once we open! We give a senior discount, hyung!”

Junsu laughed at the middle finger and glares he received as the glass doors closed behind the trio. 

They would forgive him...eventually. 

Or get back at him in an interview or something, like they always did. It was nothing that Junsu had control over but nothing that he couldn’t handle.

 

But this place, this hotel-

 

After over two years of planning and building, of millions of thousands of won and tears and sleepless hours-

 

The Toscana was _his_. His baby, his creation, and as CEO, he could do exactly what he wanted with it.

And oh, what a feeling that was.

**Author's Note:**

> just a note, I made a looooot of assumptions about the actual Toscana hotel, but Junsu did design the Villa Toscana and Junho is definitely working hard in Jeju with the hotel stuff. Everything else was kind of made up or exaggerated /o/


End file.
